The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to turbofan engines and, more particularly, to dampers for fan spinners of fan modules of turbofan engines for aircraft.
Some turbofan engines may include a fan spinner disposed upstream of a fan disk. The fan spinner may be mounted to the fan disk by a fan spinner support.
The problem: In some configurations, relative vibratory motion between the fan spinner and the fan disk may contribute to vibration-induced, high-cycle fatigue cracking of the fan spinner support.